The Vulcan Smashers
by KirbyKnight65
Summary: Oh no! Spock and another Vulcan have been trapped in the Smasher world! Will Spock find logic. Or will the smashers kill him with their sheer stupidity. Find out! Rated T for strong language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys KirbyKnight65 here for a fanic that will actually not be focused so much on humor. But more so a story this time *Gasp* I didnt know it was possible either! Hope you guys enjoy Smashers and Trekkies alike!**

Spock opened his eyes slowly. The Enterprise had crashlanded on a strange planet. Him and Umi a female Vulcan were both stained Green. He checked around the fallen ships rubble but everyone he found was dead...Including the Captain. Spock looked from afar.

"Come on Umi...We will find some shelter..If one may so graciously provide" He said

"In all logic given our appearance..I believe that anyone would provide." She replied

"And the logic of that statement is flawed Ms Umi" Spock replied "Ive dealt with humans enough to know their judgement is not always keen"

Umi didnt bother to answer. She just kept walking. Soon enough they saw a well-lit Mansion.

"I guess we will check here first' Spock said

"Is that logical?" She asked "They could be doing everything against our morals"

"It would be Illogical not to try" Spock corrected "How will we know if we pass this up?" He asked

"I guess we will try.." She mumbled relucantly. She felt a little odd...As she was showing a little more emotion then she should've

 **Kirby's POV**

Kirby was cooking or the smashers cheerfully. Today he was to make Lamb-chop soup and Mashed potatoes he took his hammer and smashed the hell out of them when he heard a knock on the door. he went to the loudspeaker.

"Dark Link! Come for your door duty!" He ordered. Dark Link was a clone of Link that they made from links hair. They made him shortly after he went missing. He was generally the same...just a hell of alot creepier.

Dark Link obeyed his order and opened the door. He gasped when he saw the green-stained Vulcans.

"Sir are you quite alright?" HE asked

"By all Logic..Given that we are bleeding..I would say barely" Spock replied

"We will get you to our nurse then" Dark Link offered.

"That would be fine" Spock said

Kirby got on the loud speaker.

"Nurse peach you have some patients!" He called from it.

 **Umi's POV**

 _Ugh...Why do i have to deal with this man...hes so logic obsessed..As is most of our race..._ She thought she kind o had an issue with supressing her emotions...She was looked down on for it alot. She followed Dark Link slowly.

"Nurse Peach will check you over" Dark Link said "Then ill ask Master hand if we have some spare rooms"

"Very Logical" Spock said "I am grateful for your..Hospitality" The Vulcan said.

"Thank you sir" Dark Link bowed "I will ask Kirby to prepare you some food with healing herbs"

"Thank you" Umi said happily _And...here it goes again..._

"Ms Umi..It is not logical or a full Vulcan to show such..strong emotions" Spock said sternly "Our emotions...Is what causes impurity"

"Yes Spock..I see the Logic in that" She lied she really didnt care what Spock said. After all he was Half Human...So what would he know on full Vulcans?

They walked to Nurse Peach and went through Treatment. No serious Damage was done. Just a few cuts and bruises.

 _I wonder how this stay will treat us.._ Umi thought _Hopefully we dont have to stay long._

 **Kirby's POV**

Kirby finished cooking the Lamb chop soup and began reading a cook book. Dark Link came in with the order Spock and Umi placed. "They are asking for something called..Plomeek soup..What the hell is Plomeek soup?" He asked

"Its a soup that Vulcans eat' Kirby said "I studied the foods of different races in culinary arts"

"They're Vulcans?" Dark Link asked

"It appears to be so" Kirby replied

"Oh...What is a Vulcan?" Dark link asked

"...Ill just make the soup..Dont worry about it" Kirby said getting a Pot out of the bowl.

 _Vulcans Eh?_ Kirby thought _Their Nerve pinch might be an issue...Ill be watching those two...Hopefully they dont try anything ._

 **That is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed and hope you will enjoy future chapters! ~KirbyKnight65**


	2. The Choice

**Hey guys KirbyKnight65 here for the 2nd chapter of the Vulcan Smashers yayyyyyyy!**

 **Spock's POV**

Spock was eating his Plomeek soup. He was soon going to play his Vulcan lute to soothe everyone. His skill with the instrument was quite good. It was as if he could calm the largest beast with the power of the music. Umi frowned and walked over to him.

"How long do we have to stay in this stupid place" She whined "Some kid gave me the evil eye"

"Ms Umi it is rude to interrupt me while I am eating" Spock said "And in all logic...We are outsiders"

"They dont have to glare" She muttered then walked off

Spock sighed "What will we do with a Vulcan without logic.." He wondered "The two do not mix well..." He commented. He shrugged and finished his soup. He then proceeded to play his Lute. The music did just the trick for him, and he was calm in no time at all...

Spock walked to Kirby "I thank you for your hospitality but i think we should go now."

"What? You cant go yet..You havent fully healed. Besides you must see the next smash match tomorrow!" Kirby insisted

"Sir the logic of that is flawed...Your nurse told us we were free to do whatever..And i think its time for us to leave."

'Yeah but..Master hand orders that all patients have to check up with the nurse for a week..so sorry buddy you got to wait." Kirby said

Spock was about to nerve pinch the little puffball when a deep voice spoke. "I think you should take heed of what he says.." It was Meta knight "And if I were you I would stay as long as I could. This mansion is very very nice to live in. And im sure you will enjoy your stay"

Spock sighed "I must admit that is pretty logical...I guess I dont have a choice either..." The vulcan turned and went back to his room.

 **Umi's POV**

Umi was in an argument with Samus about who was smarter. Dark Link who was watching the whole thing rolled his eyes and walked to them

"Ladies...Is there an iss-" Dark Link was interrupted by samus who pointed her arm cannon at his face

"You...Shut the fuck up.." She ordered

"Ms Samus we cant have you fighting with the guests" Dark Link said "It would be a bad name"

Samus was about to blast his brains out but Umi found her nerve and pinched her. She fell unconcious.

"You ok?" Umi asked Dark Link. He nodded quickly

"Samus does this alot" He said "I dont know many people she hasnt shot in her life at least once"

"Well..its kind of rude" Umi said a little offended

"I know...but she isnt that bad when shes in a good mood..Just try to stay on her good side" Dark Link reassured. He started to walk away but Umi stopped him.

"Why are you called Dark Link?" She asked "Why cant we just call you Link?" She said

"Because Im just a clone" He replied "The real Link was abducted...We dont even know if hes alive anymore...But maybe one day he will return" He said

"I see.." Umi nodded "Tell me...How many of you smashers end up dieing because of a match?" She asked

"Only one case" Dark Link replied "Olimar was killed when fox accidently threw him to far. We found his body pretty much mangled to nothing."

"Dark..." She commented "Say, may i see your stadium?" She asked

"Yes of course" He replied "Follow" he smiled

What she saw was quite amazing. A well organized stadium domed around neatly.

"Oh my god.." She trailed off "This is..Is...Amazing"

Dark Link looked worried "Dont you think you're showing a little too much emotion for a Vulcan?" He asked her

"Maybe but..Wow.." She whispered

"Yeah...Every other day we fight each other for money" He said "Master hand pays well...But hey..If you ask him maybe you can become a smasher!" He said

"That would be great but..Im part of Starfleet...If i abandon that...The federation will either forget i exist..or...hunt me down" Umi said

Dark Link shrugged "Get rid of your starfleet gear then..."

Umi looked slowly at Dark Link "I feel stupid for not thinking of that.." She said

"Dont..Not everyone is as smart as me" He smirked.

"Oh dont start that" She laughed

"More emotions...You're gonna kill yourself!" He laughed back.

 **Kirby**

Kirby was practicing in the training hall bashing Dedede dummies was strangely satisfying. Meta knight walked to him

"Kirby...Do you think those two Vulcans will join us?" He asked

"Well my gut says no..but my gut is really a seperate dimension where everything that never existed got thrown away...Stupid gut..." He muttered

"Well we'll just have to wait and see" Meta Knight said

Meta knight walked away. A white and Purple body walked into the training hall.

"Holy shit..Mewtwo?" Kirby said "I thought you werent accepted for another year!" Kirby said

"Yeah well apparently i was.." He retorted "And im not the only one." Lucas was behind Mewtwo grinning "This is gonna be awesome!"

Kirby smiled he was glad to see two old friends again. "Sucks you werent accepted for Brawl"

"Yeah...Hopefully im not kicked out again like i was last time..." Mewtwo muttered "Who won Melee and Brawl anyway?" He asked

"Fox won Melee...And Meta Knight won Brawl" He replied

"Yeah well this time..I wont be eliminated" he said "Ive been training so much that these next few years will be a breeze"

 _Arrogant much?_ Kirby thought _Well lets hope he doesent act like this on the field of battle_. Kirby then continued training for the first fight of the series.

 **Will Umi actually want to stay? Will Spock kill himself with everyones stupidity? Find out!**


End file.
